The present invention relates to an electrical connector, especially for connecting to a contact-type integrated-circuit card, commonly referred to as an electronic memory card or "smart card". Such card includes, on one of its faces, a plurality of electrical contact pads that are engaged during insertion of a card into a read/write device.
The invention relates more particularly to a connector of the type that includes a molded plastic support having a planar contacting face over which the card slides, and a plurality of electrical contacts. Each contact has a curved front end that projects above the planar face of the support to engage one of the card pads. Each contact also has a central portion for mounting on the support, and has a rear end for connecting to circuitry such as the processing circuit of a read/write device. As described in French patent application number 9315633, the central portion of the contact can have a harpoon-shaped catching foot which lies beside a strip-shaped middle of the central portion, with the catching foot being received in a corresponding slot in the support.
The above design allows connectors to be produced at low cost, because the contacts are securely held and do not have to be molded in place in the support. However, for some applications, especially when the connector does not include a cover for lying over the planar top face of the support, it is found that previous contacts were not securely enough held in place. That is, there was a possibility that they might tilt excessively and move out of their intended location, as a result of insertion of a memory card. A connector which enabled easy mounting of contacts on the support, while providing even more secure holding of the contacts, would be of value.